Revanche!
by Lady Hinari
Summary: Shikamaru invade o quarto de Kankuro e prepara uma surpresa. Enquanto isso, relembra tudo o que acontecera desde o inverno. [ShikaTema][cliché fic][OOCs]
1. Minhas nuvens

Alerta: 

Esse(a) fic é um pequeno romance entre um casal onde os personagens podem estar meio OOCs (Out Of Characters). E é um fluffy/cliché fic, ok?  
Boa leitura!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Peça ao Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

**Minhas nuvens **

"Tem noção do que está fazendo?" ela perguntou-lhe ao vê-lo pular pela janela do quarto de Kankuro.  
"Shhh..." ele fez um gesto com a mão para ela não fazer barulho.  
"Ah... por que raios fui me apaixonar por alguém como você?" ela disse num sussurro, enquanto o esperava do lado de fora, com os braços cruzados.  
Ele abrira um sorriso tímido ao ouvir o resmungo. Mas não tinha muito tempo, logo o despertador tocaria e, se não corresse, seria pego.

_Inverno. Mais um Exame Chuunin aconteceria e ele fora novamente escolhido para ser o representante de Konoha. Teria que acompanhar aqueles caras chatos, mostrar as instalações, explicar aos novatos as regras e como seriam as provas. Era tudo um grande tédio. Principalmente quando um daqueles novos examinadores novos não entendia nem metade do que ele havia explicado ou dormia durante a explicação e, para sua infelicidade, tinha que explicar tudo de novo. Os novatos com certeza eram os piores. Além disso, as coisas não andavam muito animadas para o jovem, já que ficara afastado do shougi por um bom tempo. Asuma-sensei e Chouji saíram numa missão com Ino e era provável que não voltassem a tempo de uma última partida antes de se atolar em afazeres para o exame. _

_Apesar de tudo, dirigia-se até onde o pessoal da Areia estaria, desanimado. Já havia recepcionado a galera da Água e do Raio, agora só faltavam os da Terra. Não entendia porque ele, justo ele, fora escolhido para esse cargo. Tsunade-sama sabia que ele odiava isso.  
__"Oh?" foi a reação dele ao vê-la.  
__"Ora, se não é o bebê chorão..." ela disse maliciosamente ao ver a feição do rosto dele.  
__"Ah... vocês já se conhecem?" perguntou um dos veteranos de Suna.  
__"É..." ele disse desanimado.  
__"Infelizmente" ela ironizou.  
__"Que bom! Então nós vamos para a hospedaria... vamos levar suas coisas, Temari-san. Enquanto isso, você pode ir com Shikamaru-kun conhecer o funcionamento do exame" disse Ayabi, o veterano mais velho e o mais cansado aparentemente.  
__A garota fez uma careta, mas aceitou. Andavam pelas ruas de Konoha enquanto ele lhe explicava as coisas do exame, sem muito interesse, afinal, ela não estava prestando atenção e teria que explicar tudo de novo.  
__"Malditos sejam esses novatos. Isso te inclui, Temari" pensou Shikamaru, vendo que ela conversava com Neji e Lee, ignorando-o completamente. _

_E ela via o cansaço em sua cara, a irritação percorrendo-lhe o corpo, se divertia em deixá-lo esperando. Já o fazia esperar por uma hora inteira e não acreditava naquela paciência inabalável. Mas era engraçado vê-lo com aquela cara de quem não estava nem aí para o que estavam dizendo, de quem queria apenas voltar para casa. Neji e Lee decidiram, enfim, ir embora por conta de um treinamento que tinham combinado com Tenten.  
__"Santa Tenten" concluiu Shikamaru. _

_Temari se perguntava o porquê de Shikamaru tê-la esperado lá. Seria por causa da ordem da Hokage? Um cara como ele, provavelmente, mandaria ela se danar e ia embora. Ou, ao menos, teria se sentado em alguma mesa próxima, já que havia uma cafeteria perto. Mas não o fez.  
__"Você não é muito sociável. Nem conversou com a gente" ela começou.  
__"Você também não... Não ouviu nada do que eu disse..." ele retrucou.  
__Ela riu.  
__"Está cansado?"  
__"Então, foi proposital? Toda aquela baboseira sobre você se interessar pelo Byakugan e a técnica do Lótus e blá, blá, blá..." ele disse sério.  
__Ela lhe abriu um sorriso novamente. E ele suspirou num misto de irritação e cansaço.  
__"Se sabia, porque ficou lá?"  
__"Porque estou em dívida com você, sabe disso" disse olhando para o céu, evitando encará-la.  
__O silêncio reinou até eles chegarem à hospedaria.  
__"Se tiver alguma pergunta sobre o Exame Chuunin, pergunte ao Ayabi" ele respondeu despedindo-se logo em seguida. Não queria tentar explicar tudo de novo para aquela garota irritante. Seria totalmente inútil.  
__Voltou para casa ainda mais desanimado. Aquele realmente seria um inverno sem-graça. _

xxx

_Tão logo amanhecera e ele já se sentia mal, estava com dor de cabeça. Descera as escadas lentamente, enquanto resmungava xingamentos e massageava os pontos doloridos. Deveria ser culpa daquela garota que o fizera esperar uma eternidade enquanto terminava aquela longa e estúpida conversa. Esperá-la fora uma grande besteira, mas se não o fizesse ela com certeza viria lhe perturbar durante a reunião da tarde. Novatos eram os piores. E mulheres eram muito problemáticas. E ela era um misto disso somado a sua dor de cabeça. Era por isso que adorava as nuvens, eram livres disso tudo. _

_Tomar café-da-manhã era relaxante, já que seu pai saíra cedo para uma missão e sua mãe fora à loja dos Yamanaka. E lembrar dos Yamanaka o fazia rir, já que uma vez tivera que jurar para sua mãe que se casaria com a herdeira da família. Na época ele pouco ligava para isso, aceitara para não ter que ouvir sua mãe lhe dar um sermão. A família Nara e a Yamanaka foram sempre muito unidas, mas obrigá-lo a se casar com uma garotinha que mal conhecia era muita maldade. Era esse o argumento que ele usava até cair no mesmo time que Ino, fato que fizera ambas as mães muito felizes. Depois de um tempo, Ino rebelara-se contra essa proposta inconveniente e convencera sua mãe de que queria sua felicidade ao lado do sobrevivente Uchiha. Apesar disso, a mãe dele não parecera triste e aceitara sem problemas, para o alívio do garoto. Não que ele quisesse ficar sozinho para sempre, mas um casamento arranjado não lhe parecia um bom método para fazer-lhe encontrar a mulher que ficaria ao seu lado para o resto de seus dias.  
__Colocou mais leite em sua xícara e sorria ao pensar em como fora idiota em aceitar aquela proposta sem nem ao menos pensar direito. Era muito jovem para perceber as conseqüências.  
__"Tire esse sorriso pervertido do rosto" a voz tirou-o dos devaneios e lhe trouxe um calafrio.  
__"O-o que diabos está fazendo aqui?" ele gritou levantando-se de súbito da cadeira.  
__"Não sabia que era um tarado..." ela disse sentando-se no lado oposto da mesa.  
__"Pode ao menos me responder? Essa casa é minha, caso não saiba" ele respondeu, sentando-se novamente, a dor de cabeça ficando mais intensa.  
__"Fiquei pensando no que disse ontem..." ela admitiu "e pensei se talvez você aceitasse jogar shougi comigo".  
__"Não quero que me compense por seus erros" ele respondeu num tom que dizia para ela ir embora.  
__"Não quero compensá-lo, quero apostar. Se você ganhar, esqueça aquela dívida. Mas caso eu ganhe, você fará algo para mim" explicou ela. _

_Era óbvio que ela planejava alguma coisa. Não aceitar era a melhor coisa a se fazer. E, sem dúvida, ele o faria. Se não fosse aquele sorriso desafiador estampado no rosto que lhe denunciava total satisfação...  
__"Certo. Vamos jogar, então" _

* * *

Cá estou eu, novamente!  
Essa era, na verdade, para ser um pequeno one-shot que serviria de introdução para um fic entre Ino e Kankuro (nada a ver, né?), mas eu acabei escrevendo demais. Então, terão de aguentar mais um ShikaTema. Quem sabe eu ainda consiga escrever um Ino & Kankuro?!  
Anyway, por favor, eu quero críticas, sugestões, opiniões! 


	2. Suas estrelas

**Suas estrelas**

_Eles caminhavam até onde ele costumava jogar com Asuma-sensei. O que ela estaria tramando? Estava confiante demais e o sorriso não lhe desaparecia do rosto. Mas não poderia perder. Não para quitar sua dívida, mas temia o que ela o mandaria fazer caso perdesse. Aquilo tudo era tão problemático._

"_Vamos terminar logo com isso porque ainda temos uma reunião pela frente" ele lembrou ao chegarem à frente do tabuleiro.  
__Sentaram-se um de cada lado, organizaram as peças e iniciaram o jogo. O silêncio pairava, apenas o som das peças sendo movidas era escutado. Shikamaru estava atento mais que o usual, já que ela insistia em manter aquele sorriso bobo nos lábios. E ele tinha que admitir, ela era uma boa jogadora, apesar de sacrificar muitas peças. Seu estilo de jogar lembrava bastante o do Asuma-sensei, então se tudo ocorresse dessa forma, ele não teria grandes problemas, já estava acostumado àquele tipo de pressão. Mas cautela era sempre bom. E, quanto a isso, ele estava certo, porque ela fizera uma jogada extremamente imprudente que o obrigava a desproteger seu rei. Ele não cometeria a loucura de dar uma abertura dessas para ela. Entrou em sua habitual posição e começou a analisar o jogo.  
O sorriso da loira abriu-se ainda mais. Era essa a deixa que precisava. Aproveitou-se da situação e, ao vê-lo fechar os olhos, retirou-lhe uma peça. Ao concluir seus pensamentos, ele olhou para o tabuleiro novamente, olhou para ela em seguida e levantou uma sobrancelha mostrando desconfiança._

"_Você 'tá roubando" ele disse calmamente, vendo aquela expressão totalmente falsa no rosto dela, que segurava inutilmente um riso.  
__E apesar de saber que ela havia roubado uma peça do tabuleiro, ele a olhava com um sorriso no rosto. Ela pegou uma das suas peças e derrubou o rei dele.  
_"_Eu ganhei" ela respondeu, mostrando-lhe a língua.  
_"_Devolva minha peça" ele disse estendendo a mão para ela.  
_"_Eu ganhei!" ela repetiu, rindo.  
_"_Você roubou!" ele a acusou.  
_"_Huh? Eu nunca disse que não o podia fazer. Você foi descuidado, bebê chorão" ela respondeu levantando-se e virando-se de costas para ele.  
_"_Hey! Volta aqui!" ele gritou indo atrás dela._

_Levantou-se num pulo, segurou o braço dela e tentou tirar-lhe a peça. Ela, numa tentativa de defesa, levou as duas mãos para trás, escondendo-a.  
_"_Ahm... com licença... err..." ouviu-se.  
__Naruto estava olhando para os dois que, a seu ver, estavam abraçados.  
_"_Naruto?" ele olhou como se perguntasse o motivo que o garoto tinha aquela cara de constrangimento.  
_"_Sh... Shikamaru... eu bem que suspeitava de você e a Temari..." ele começou a insinuar.  
_"_..." nenhum deles abriu a boca para responder até ela soltar-se dele e virar a cara.  
_"_Estávamos jogando shougi e... O que você quer aqui?" Shikamaru perguntou inconformado com a insinuação.  
_"_Sei, sei... estavam jogando shougi..." Naruto continuava a olhá-los desconfiado.  
_"_O que você quer aqui, droga?" a garota explodiu a pergunta.  
_"_Ah! É que a Vovó Tsunade me mandou chamar vocês... vai ter uma reunião e tal..." ele disse, tentando lembrar o que Tsunade lhe havia dito.  
__Os dois pareceram lembrar-se da reunião de súbito e Temari saiu correndo. Shikamaru também deveria ter corrido, mas a preguiça era maior. Quem mandou Tsunade escolhê-lo para essa tarefa? Foi até a sala andando enquanto pensava em como iria explicar para o besta do Naruto o que havia acontecido._

xxx

_Aquilo era um saco. Todos aqueles pirralhos olhando para os testes com a maior concentração possível enquanto deveriam colar. Já havia expulsado uns vinte da sala e ainda tinha aqueles que insistiam em trocar os testes de um modo nada discreto. Se aquilo continuasse por muito mais tempo, acabaria dormindo. Isso era um fato que não podia negar, nem resistiria à tentação. Mas o Exame Chuunin lhe trazia lembranças. Ele passara nas duas primeiras fases e nas preliminares da última com dificuldade. E quando chegara a última, tinha um adversário a mais que os outros. E aquele adversário fora ela._

_Temari._

_Já não falava com ela há semanas, desde o jogo de shougi. Ela o evitava o máximo possível e as únicas palavras que trocaram foram para determinar umas coisas na organização do Exame. E já não sabia se aquele jogo valera para alguma coisa. Inicialmente, ele quis que isso se danasse. Mas como não conseguiu tirar o fato da cabeça, concluiu que se sentia culpado. Culpado pelo que? Era esse o problema que não saía da sua mente.  
__Ele inclinou-se um pouco para vê-la. Estava anotando o nome de algum infeliz. Continuava com aquela posição imponente e continuava também a ignorá-lo. Para ele, aquilo tudo era uma grande idiotice. Ela não podia ter ficado tão brava só por causa do Naruto e porque ele tentara pegar a peça de volta. Além disso, fora ela mesma quem propusera a partida de shougi. Então por que diabos ela estava ignorando-o?  
_"_Por que mulheres são tão complicadas?" pensou enquanto anotava mais um idiota._

-

_Anoitecera, finalmente. E ele continuava a matutar e perambular pelas ruas. Vagar assim, totalmente sem rumo, não era uma coisa comum vindo dele, já que preferia dormir. Mas aquela noite ele fora vencido pela insônia, o que era mais estranho ainda. Fugira de casa para passear pela cidade, mas logo teria de voltar. Se acontecesse alguma coisa e ele fosse convocado para alguma missão, seus pais iriam até seu quarto e não encontrariam ninguém. Mas a brisa estava boa e ele não queria voltar tão cedo. Continuou caminhando até seus pés pararem na frente da hospedaria. Olhou para as janelas e se perguntou em qual delas ela estava. Era tarde, ela deveria estar em uma das janelinhas apagadas. E ele estava certo._

_Quando deixou os devaneios de lado e voltou a si, percebeu a loucura que estava fazendo. Ele estava em pé, na única varanda em que não encontrara homens bebendo ou jogando cartas. Esse pessoal de Suna era bem simples, não?  
__A luz estava apagada e não dava para enxergar nada, ela já deveria estar dormindo. Decidiu ir embora.  
_"_Kankuro?" ele ouviu uma voz feminina pronunciar o nome do garoto da Areia.  
__Virou-se de volta para a varanda e viu a figura de Temari que o olhava assustada.  
_"_Shikamaru? O que está fazendo aqui?" ela perguntou com a voz baixa.  
_"_Eu..." ele gaguejou enquanto pensava numa desculpa.  
__Ela colocou a mão na boca dele e fez um sinal para que ficasse quieto. Homens de Suna passaram em frente ao quarto dela e ele só pôde ver suas sombras por debaixo da porta.  
_"_Por que diabos está aqui?" ela perguntou, voltando-se novamente para ele.  
_"_Oras, se você pode invadir minha casa, também posso invadir seu quarto..." ele respondeu não convencendo a garota.  
_"_Ótimo... você já conseguiu provar que consegue invadir quartos, agora vá embora antes que alguém apareça" ela disse expulsando-o.  
_"_E-espera... aquela partida... você ganhou aquela partida" ele disse já em cima da mureta, pronto para pular "Está feliz agora?".  
_"_O que quer dizer?" ela perguntou confusa.  
_"_Está brava comigo por causa disso, não?".  
_"_Não..." ela sorriu vendo a expressão de preocupação dele "Não estou brava por causa disso...".  
_"_Então... por que?" ele perguntou.  
_"_Cumpra nosso trato! Eu ganhei, então quero que vá embora!" ela disse empurrando-o para fora da varanda.  
_"_Temari! O que está fazendo?" o garoto perguntou ao entrar no quarto e vê-la na varanda.  
_"_Oi! Kankuro... o que você está fazendo aqui?" ela disse com um sorriso falso no rosto.  
_"_Você se esqueceu? Hoje é dia de irmos ver as estrelas..." ele lembrou-a, sério.  
_"_Ah... sim. Kankuro, hoje... eu queria ficar sozinha... mas você pode ir se quiser..." ela desculpou-se.  
_"_Mas..." ele replicou, inutilmente, já que ela o expulsara também do quarto._

_Temari trancou a porta da frente e a da varanda. Deitou-se na cama enquanto segurava suas lágrimas.  
__Ele, debaixo da varanda do quarto dela, ouvira a breve conversa dos irmãos. Olhou uma última vez para a janela já apagada. Decidiu voltar para casa, apesar de estar inquieto._

xxx

_Enfim, chegara a última fase do Exame Chuunin. Agora, tudo o que ele precisava fazer era analisar os participantes. Chouji, Asuma e Ino chegaram a tempo para ver essa etapa final do exame.  
_"_Shikamaru? Shikamaru?" Ino o chamava.  
_"_Acho que ele morreu" disse Chouji, com um saco de batatas na mão.  
_"_Só está dormindo..." Asuma-sensei disse chacoalhando-o._

_Ele não dormira nada na noite passada. Pura insônia. Fora arrastado até o estádio das lutas para que pudesse ser acordado e fazer seu trabalho. Um tempo depois, Tsunade viera acordá-lo dando-lhe beliscões. Naruto estava totalmente frenético, afinal, Konohamaru e seu time estavam na competição desse ano. Era estressante estar perto dele, já que ele não calava a boca e ficava berrando toda hora. Saiu de perto dele e foi com os outros examinadores.  
__As primeiras lutas passaram sem muitos problemas e foram bem sem graças. Na opinião dele, ninguém tinha sido aprovado.  
_"_Está com sono?" ela perguntou, puxando conversa.  
_"_Um pouco..." ele respondeu e, depois de um tempo voltou a falar "Você vai embora amanhã?".  
__Ela afirmou com a cabeça. Ele, sereno, virou-se para ela e viu seu perfil. Voltou-se novamente para a arena.  
_"_Quer ir ver as estrelas?" ele perguntou repentinamente olhando para um participante que atacava o outro com o Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy no Jutsu). Ela voltou-se para ele séria e o garoto continuou "Você não foi com o seu irmão...".  
"Isso não é problema seu" ela respondeu friamente, interrompendo-o.  
"E você ainda não fez o seu pedido... o que eu tenho que fazer por ter perdido no meu jogo favorito?"  
_"_Eu te mandei embora ontem...".  
_"_Aquilo foi seu pedido?" ele perguntou voltando-se para ela de novo.  
__Ela olhou para ele e sorriu em resposta._

"_Quer ir ver as estrelas comigo?"._

* * *

Hey!  
Bem, nesse capítulo os personagens estão bem mais OOCs, não?  
Desculpem, por mais que eu tentasse, não tinha como mantê-los como Kishimoto-sensei os descreve no mangá. Sinceramente, esse capítulo ficou bem meloso... e o próximo também será. Já imaginam o porquê, certo? Ainda sim, espero que estejam gostando.  
Ah! Obrigada pelos reviews do primeiro capítulo! Eles foram respondidos no meu profile e estarão disponíveis durante um mês. Continuem lendo! 

Fighting!


End file.
